Sanran Sanran no Mi/Shōgekiha
Shōgekiha Shōgekiha (Lit Meaning, "Shockwave"), is a technique created by Tosen in his desperate efforts to become stronger enough to rival the World Government. This technique is based on another style called Debiro Boisu that depends on hardening the vocal cords to produce incredibly loud sounds while protecting one's self from the sound using Kami-e. Tosen is not a master of this style however he only uses the hardening of the vocal cords without Kami-e as his body is immune to the sound waves anyways, using this method in combination with his ability Tosen has found a more effective way of using the soundwaves. First, Tosen would inhale a big quantity of air while producing exetremly loud sounds, echoing and implifying the sound even further, after that Tosen would make tunnels inside his body that go from his throat to his skin and harden them with Busoshoku Haki, directing the sound through these tunnels. Because the already powerful soundwaves are implifyed and echoed and then forced through the tunnels, it is released in the form of shockwaves that can cause direct physical damage to opponents. The echoing of the sound requires for Tosen to use his control over his moleculs to keep his body stable and unaffected by the vibration of the sound, when the stored sound has no where to go it will simply keep on echoing and implifying inside the body untill it becomes as strong as shockwaves. At first Tosen only used this ability through the hardening of vocal cords however after attaining a Tone Dial, Tosen now recordes the sound in the Dials and installes it in his body for faster and easier use. Techniques Shockwave Shield: The most basic technique that Tosen created with this ability, Tosen would use the same method to produce the shockwaves, except the tunnels would go to everywhere in Tosen's body, to release shockwaves from all directions, this technique is used for defensive purposes, and is strong enough to push away bullets and cause severe damage to anyone who is nearby. Shock Fist: After producing exetremly loud soundwaves inside his body, Tosen would open up tunnels that go to his palms and release the sound from them in the form of shockwaves, at first this technique was kind of useless because it took a lot of time to activate, but after Tosen imployed Dials, the technique much easier to use and much more suitable for battle, these released shockwaves are capable of dealing severe internal damage to opponents. Flash Step: Using the same method, Tosen would produce powerful soundwaves and then directe them through tunnels in his body that lead to his feet, releasing the shockwaves from his feet allowing for great speed that rivals that of a skilled Soru users, Tosen also gaines the ability to fly by releasing the shockwaves while in mid air, flying in the same way Geppo users do. This technique only became effective after Tosen combined it with the use of Tone Dials, Tosen usally installes two Tone Dials in each leg, to increase the power of the technique. Sound Bomb: Unlike the other techniques, this technique dependes on keeping the sound inside tunnels in the body for a longer time so it would continue to echo and implify to a much higher level, and then release it at once, the shockwaves that result of this are so strong and explosive that each shockwave released is a strong as that of a Reject Dial or even stronger depending on how long the sound was stored inside Tosen's body. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages Category:Charmanking2198